In a clean room, such as a bio clean room, airborne microorganism particles and non-microorganism particles are detected and recorded using a particle detecting device (referencing, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-83214 and N. Hasegawa, et al., “Real-time Detecting Technologies for Airborne Microbes, and Applications Thereof,” Yamatake Corporation, Azbil Technical Review, December 2009, Pages 2-7, 2009). The state of wear of the air-conditioning equipment of the clean room can be ascertained from the result of the particle detection. Moreover, a record of particle detection within the clean room may be added as reference documentation to the products manufactured within the clean room. Optical particle detecting devices draw in air from a clean room, for example, and illuminate the drawn-in air with light. If a microorganism particle or non-microorganism particle is included in the air, then the particle that is illuminated by the light will produce fluorescence or scattered light will be produced by the particle. Because of this, it is possible to detect the numbers and sizes of microorganism particles and non-microorganism particles that are included in a gas, through detecting the fluorescent and scattered light. Moreover, a technology able to detect accurately particles in not just clean rooms, but in fluids as well, is desired (referencing, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-29331). Moreover, there has been a proposal for identifying aerosol materials through Raman spectroscopy (referencing, for example, MATSUKI, Atsushi, “Atmospheric Aerosol Research Using Raman Microscopy,” Aerosol Research, 2013, Vol. 28, No. 3, pp. 208-213).